


Silakbo

by saltykeishima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 7k words, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up Talk, Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, One Shot, Reunions, What-If, filo - Freeform, idk what to tag anymore
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltykeishima/pseuds/saltykeishima
Summary: Kung sinabi ko ba lahat sayo noon, mag kayakap kaya tayo ngayon?Pwede ko kayang hawakan yung kamay mo?Pwede ko kayang titigan habang buhay yung mga mata mong pilit akong hilihila papalapit sa’yo?Kung hinayaan ko kaya yung sarili ko noon, masaya kaya ako ngayon?Mabilis kong hinanap sa nagdadagsaang tao ang lalaking ka’y tagal ko nang hinihiling. Ng makita ko na ang kanyang ginintuang kayumangging buhok, dinig ko ang pagtangis ng aking puso.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 15





	Silakbo

**Author's Note:**

> hello! kung nandito ka man, nais ko sanang mag pasalamat dahil pag lalaanan mo ng oras yung fic ko! also ate @tsukikagays and ate @saerannies on twitter, thank you for always inspiring me to write fics for tkkg nation!
> 
> sana maenjoy niyo paayuda ko!

_Silakbo_

_(n.) emotional outburst_

  
  
  


_“Ano para sayo yung pagmamahal?”_

_“Parang bituwin.”_

_“Bakit bituwin? Weird neto”_

_“Shut up.”_

_“Oh bakit nga?”_

_“Ang hirap abutin, sa paningin ko, sobrang lapit niya, para bagang nasa tabi ko lang, pero ang katotohanan niyan, napakalayo niya pala._

**_“_ ** _Ang hirap abutin, ako’y sabik na sabik na itong akapin, pero pag ako’y lumapit, masusunog ako, masasaktan ako at hindi ko lubos maisip kung kaya ko ba 'tong hawakan, hindi ko kaya, natatakot ako._

_Masyado ko itong pinahahalagahan, na para bang dyamante na nag lalaman ng isang katutak na kayamanan at salapi, kaya mahirap itong abutin, dahil pinili ko itong ilayo sa akin.”_

_“Sino ba kase yan_ **_king?_ ** _”_

_“‘Di naten alam.”_

  
  
  


**_“ANOTHER MONSTROUS BLOCK FROM TSUKISHIMA KEI!”_ **rinig ko ang paghiyaw ng mga tao mula sa aking kinauupuan at ang paglagapak ng bola sa sahig.

Tahimik kong tinitigan ang lalaking kanina ko pa pinapanood, sa ilang taon kong pananatili sa ibayong dagat ay patuloy ko pa ring pinapanood lahat ng mga laro niya.

Kahit pa sinabi niya sa amin noon na ang balibol ang isa sa mga pasakit niya sa buhay.

Kitang-kita ng aking, hindi, ng aming mga mata kung paano niya tinaas ang kanyang kamao, simbolo ng kanyang pag wawagi sa naturing na laro.

“Hoy tanga, baka matunaw naman yung tao, maawa ka” pangangasar sa akin ng bubwit na nasa tabi ko.

Muli kong tinignan si kei bago ko itinuon ang atensyon ko sa aking katabi, pabiro kong hinawakan ang kwelyo ng kanyang damit at tinitigan siya ng masama.

“Manahimk ka bobo.” at saka binitawan siya.

“Kags, bakit kasi hindi ka pa umamin?”

“Hindi madali yon tanga, di ako gaya mo na matapang lumandi”

“Aba gago ka ha!” matawa-tawa naman niyang sinuntok ang aking balikat, palihim din akong natawa sa kalokohan naming dalawa.

“De seryoso kasi kags, bat di ka mag hi sa kanya? Parang di naman kayo naging mag kaklase duwag.”

“Alam mo, may crush ka ba kay kei? Ikaw kaya lumapit don kingina mo” kita ko kung paano kumunot ang kanyang noo, nag salubong ang kanyang mga kilay at ngumiwi, siguro dahil sa pandidiri.

“Yuck? Tangina mo may jowa na ako!” hiyaw niya sa akin dahilan upang mapatingin ang mga taong malapit sa amin.

“Sho!” 

“Tsumu!” 

Patakbong lumapit sa amin ang lalaking sinasabi nga niyang jowa niya, ‘di niya pinalipas ang isang segundo at mainit niyang sinalubong ang presyensya ng kanyang nobyo.

Kei, kung sinabi ko ba lahat sayo noon, mag kayakap kaya tayo ngayon?

Pwede ko kayang hawakan yung kamay mo? 

Pwede ko kayang titigan habang buhay yung mga mata mong pilit akong hilihila papalapit sa’yo?

Kung hinayaan ko kaya yung sarili ko noon, masaya kaya ako ngayon?

Mabilis kong hinanap sa nagdadagsaang tao ang lalaking ka’y tagal ko nang hinihiling. Ng makita ko na ang kanyang ginintuang kayumangging buhok, dinig ko ang pagtangis ng aking puso.

Lumuluha, sa apat na taon kitang hindi nakita, lumuluha ang aking puso sapagkat ika’y nasa bisig na ng iba.

“Pst hoy tobio!” napalingon ako sa taong tumawag sa akin.

“Tobio, mauuna na kami ni sho nagugutom na daw e, sama ka samin?” pang-aaya ni atsumu na siyang ikinailing ko, mahirap na, ayoko maging third wheel.

“Okay lang kuya, tawagan ko na lang si yachi, ingat kayo.” nauna na akong tumalikod at nag lakad papalayo, habang rinig ko ang pamamaalam ni hinata hanggang sa nilamon na ako ng nag dadagsaang tao.

  
  
  


_**“Kei .”** _

“Bakit?”

“Umuwi na raw si kageyama kaninang madaling araw” mabilis akong napalingon kay yamaguchi nang makuha niya ang atensyon ko.

Gulat ang nakarehistro sa aking sistema, ramdam ko ang pagbilis ng tibok ng aking puso.

_Seryoso? Nandito na ulit siya?_

“Saka kanina, sabi sakin ni hinata, nanood daw siya ng laban mo.” 

Ano daw?

Seryoso ba ‘to?

“Kelan pa nakauwi yon?” di makapaniwala kong tanong dahil sa rebelasyong inihain sa akin ng matalik kong kaibigan.

“Kanina nga! Kumalma ka nga, gulat na gulat ka teh?”

“Malamang engot ka ba? Diba sabi non ‘don na siya mananatili kasama ate niya?” pag susungit ko kay yams sabay ang kanyang paghalakhak.

“Bat mo alam? Kala ko ba wala ka nang pake don?”

“Di ba pwedeng gusto ko lang malaman? Umayos ka nga nabubwiset na ako sayo.” pikon kong ani habang nag hahain ng hapunan.

Tinalikuran ko ang aking kasama at tumungo sa banyo, dahan-dahan kong sinara ang pintuan at sumandal sa pader na katabi nito.

_Nag balik siya._

_Bumalik siya._

_Pwede na kaya?_

_Pwede pa kaya?_

Bakit hindi? Matagal kong hinintay ‘tong chansang akala ko’y hindi dadating sa buhay ko.

Napailing ako sa mga naiisip ko.

Baka pwede pa?

Ramdam kong unti-unti na akong nilalamon ng kadiliman, panno kung ayaw niya?

Paano kung may iba na siya?

Hindi ko alam kung sulit ba yung pitong taong pag hihintay ko pero noong araw na iyon, hindi ako makapaniwala na ganoon pala ang pananaw mo sa pag-ibig.

Hindi kapani-paniwala ang mga salitang binitawan mo nung oras na ‘yon, habang patuloy na bumubuka ang iyong bibig, lalo akong nahuhulog sa patibong na alam kong hindi ko na matatakasan.

Hindi ko alam, na pwede pala akong mahulog ng ilang beses, at kahit pa sa paglipas ng panahon, sa bawat pag sikat at pag lubog ng araw, patuloy pa rin akong nahuhulog sa’yo.

Tobio, kung sinabi ko ba lahat sayo noon, mag kayakap kaya tayo ngayon?

Mahahawakan ko kaya yung mga kamay mo’y ka’y tagal ko nang pinapangarap na hawakan?

Pwede na kaya kitang titigan, mata sa mata habang sinasabi ang mga salitang “mahal kita?”

Kung hinayaan ko kaya yung sarili ko noon, masaya kaya ako ngayon?

**“Tsukki! Okay ka lang? Kain na malamig na ulam”**

Napa buntong hininga na lang ako at binuksan ang pintuan, sinalubong ako ng nag aalalang mata ni yamaguchi, hindi ko na lang siya pinansin at diretso na akong nag lakad patungo sa hapag kainan.

Tahimik akong kumuha ng kubyertos at dahan-dahang umupo sa upuan, nagsimula na akong kumain. Ngayon ko lang napagtantong tinolang manok ang niluto ni yams, nanuot ang linamnam at sarap ng pagkain sa aking bibig, ngunit bago ko pa man ito malunok, biglang siyang nag salita.

“Kei. “ seryosong pambabasag niya sa katahimikan. “Bakit hindi mo sinabi kay kags lahat?” 

Kabado akong lumunok at uminom ng tubig bago siya tinignan sa mata.

Takot ako.

Hindi, duwag ako.

Simula noong gabi na ‘yon, nung sinabi niya sa akin ang sarili niyang depenisyon ang pagmamahal.

Nayanig ako at ang aking paninindigan.

Nanaig ang takot at pangangamba sa aking puso, at napatanong ako sa aking sarili na,

_Karapat dapat ba akong manatili sa buhay niya?_

Hindi na man sa nagduda ako sa aking sarili, pero karapat-dapat ko ba siyang mahalin sa ganoong estado?

Nakadepende sa magulang, at isa lamang akong binata na walang ginawa kundi magalit sa kung ano man ang nasa aking paligid, walang kontrol sa sarili, at maraming isyu sa buhay.

Karapat-dapat ba ako? 

_Hindi._

At hindi lang ‘yon ang dahilan kung bakit di ako umamin, hindi ko rin kaya.

Kahit pa gusto ko na siyang halikan nung mga oras na ‘yon, pinigilan ko sarili ko.

Dahil pinangako ko sa saking sarili na sa oras na kukunin ko lahat ng sa kanya, sisiguraduhin kong naidala ko na siya sa altar.

Lakas loob kong tinignan ang aking kaibigan at sinabing “duwag ako. ‘Yon lang.”

Nag patuloy ang pagkain namin ng hapunan, wala ng sinabi pa si yamaguchi, at patuloy na naglayag ang aking isipan sa kawalan.

“ _Paano yung manliligaw mo?”_ tanong niya at napatigil akong muli.

“Yams, alam mo namang ‘di ko siya gus-”

“Bakit mo pa pinatagal kung may hinihintay ka rin naman?”

“Kei, hindi ba nakakabastos naman ‘yon sa _kanya?_ Hindi sa nangingialam ako, pero pinag iisipan mo ba yung mga pinag gagawa mo?” kunot-noo niyang tanong sa akin habang ngumunguya.

Muli, sa gabing ito, ako’y napabuntong hininga at binalewala ang bigat na biglang sumulpot sa aking puso, punong-puno ng konsyensya at takot ang aking nararamdaman ngayon.

“Siyempre naman.” mahinang sabi ko sa kanya at iniwas ko ang aking tingin.

“Bakit hindi mo pa sinabi yung totoo? Wag mong idahilan sakin na naduduwag ka nanaman.” 

“Kei, hindi sa lahat ng oras, mababasa lahat ng tao kung ano man yung nasa loob-looban mo, kaya nga may bunganga ka diba? Kaya nga marunong kang mag salita para makipag kapwa tao.” mahabang litanya niya sa akin at tumayo, inayos ang kanyang pinag kainan at dumiretso sa lababo na nasa likod ko lang.

Kahit kailan talaga ‘to, hindi rin ako makapaniwala na sa tuwing nangangailangan ako ng taong gagabay sa akin, siya pa yung nandyan sa tabi ko.

“Hindi kasi madali.” depensa ko sa sarili ko. “Alam naman niya na may tao akong hinihintay, siya lang tong makulit na pinilit pa ring manatili.” dagdag ko pa. 

“Sino pa ako para humindi? Gusto ko ring maranasan yung pakiramdam na mahalin ka ng isang tao, hindi ba ‘yon yung nararamdaman mo kay yachi noon?”

“Iba naman yung samin ni yachi tsukki” nanlalambot niyang ani habang tahimik na nag huhugas ng plato.

Ewan ko ba dito, lahat nalang hinindian niya punyeta.

“Kei, kausapin mo na siya.”

“Yams, hindi naman madali ‘yon”

“E anong gagawin mo? Habang buhay mo papahabulin yan sayo? Di ‘yan aso kei, ano ba? Kung ano kase yung totoong nararamdaman mo sabihin mo na para hindi masaktan yung tao.” pansin ko na unti-unti na siyang naiirta sa argumento naming dalawa.

Ayokong masaktan siya.

Ayokong makasakit.

“Tanga ka talaga no.” mapait na sabi niya na ikinagulat ko. “Di na kita papakielaman dyan, pero kung ayaw mong makasakit ng tao, hangga't maaari sabihin mo na yung totoo.

_‘Di baleng masaktan siya kasi sinabi mo yung totoo, kaysa naman sa mag balat kayo ka na masaya ka sa kanya kahit naman yung totoo hindi.”_

Pinunasan na niya ang kanyang kamay at diretsong pumunta sa sarili niyang kwarto, padabog niyang sinara ang pintuan na mas lalong nag padama ng takot sa akin.

Para akong hinampas ng bato sa ulo, o mas maganda, inuntog ako sa pader, totoo nga.

Siguro nga, sasabihin ko na sa kanya yung totoo.

Napatingin na lang ako sa kawalan, at nilunod ang sarili ko sa pag-iisip.

Pero biglang tumunog ang aking cellphone, kinuha ko ito at nakita ko na may notifications sa aking instagram na nag sasaad;

“ _hinata.shoyo uploaded a photo”_

Pinindot ko ito’t nagulat na makita ang larawan na bumungad sa akin, ito’y isang larawan nila ni kageyama, kitang-kita ko ang saya sa mukha ni hinata dahil siya’y nakangisi, samantalang si tobio.

_Ang gwapo pa rin hanggang ngayon._

Siguro nga, kailangan ko na siyang kausapin.

Pero kailangan ko munang ayusin lahat ng mga problemang kinakaharap ko. 

  
  


_Ping!_

_sHOYO DAKS: hoyyy si kags inadd ko na!_

_Yachichi: hello kags! Namiss ka naminnn!_

_PAPA DE GUCCI: hinata. Palitan mo nickname ko._

_sHOYO DAKS: lah di ako nag lagay nyaaan!!_

_Yachichi: [ screenshot.jpeg ]_

_Yachichi: this you? @sHOYO DAKS_

_sHOYO DAKS: sabi ko nga papalitan na_

_[ Hinata Shoyo set the nickname for Yamaguchi Tadashi to Yams ]_

_Yams: thanks love <3 _

_Yachichi: You’re welcome hehe, sunny side up eggs for breakfast?_

_Yams: coffee?_

_Yachichi: yep! Nandito na, lumabas kana dyan._

_Yams: okay love u_

_sHOYO DAKS: ANO BA YAN ANG AGA-AGA_

_sHOYO DAKS: EW COUPLES_

_Ulol, parang wala kang jowa ha?_

_Yachichi: hALA SI KAGS !! KAAAAAGGSSSS!!!_

_Yams: good morning kags! Bakit di ka pala nag pasundo kahapon?_

_sHOYO DAKS: gusto niya daw kayo isurfries:DD_

  
  


Kinusot-kusot ko pa ang mga mata kong bagong gising lang muling nag simulang mag tipa ng sagot sa chat ni hinata.

  
  


_Wag kayo maniwala dyan, ayoko lang ng maraming tao_

_Sakto siya pinakamalapit sa airport kaya yon._

_sHOYO DAKS: AMP DI MAN LANG MAKISAKAY SAKIN AMP_

_Yachichi: yaks eWWWWW_

_Yams: love iba ata iniisip mo hahahaha_

_Yachichi: LAH WEH?? KJSDHKAJHDFKAJH HALA SORRY SABOG LANG AKO LEGIT_

_sHOYO DAKS: de yachi mae lagi ka namang ganyan: <<< _

_Keikiiii (cake): ang ingay mo bansot._

Sa gulat ko’y bigla kong na bitawan ang aking cellphone at bumagsak to sa aking mukha, nadama ko ang unti-unting pag sakit ng aking ilong, putangina.

NANDON PALA YON?!

_Yams: TSUKIIII GOOD MORNING! ANDITO NA PALA SI KAGS HEHEHE_

_sHOYO DAKS: nag transform bigla amputa_

_Yachichi: jusko ewan ko sa inyo, tadashi bilisan mo na mallate kanaaaa!!!_

_Keikiiii (cake): ah_

_Keikiiii (cake): welcome back king._

Tangina, ang aga-aga ganto sasalubong sa akin.

Pilit kong tinatago ang ngiting unti-unting sumusulpot sa aking mga labi kahit na ako’y mag isa lang sa silid na aking tinutulugan.

Ang tagal din pala simula nung mag kausap kami nito. Mga apat na taon siguro lumipas?

  
  


_Salamat ._

_Yams: tsukki labas na dyan, nandito na agahan_

_Keikiiii (cake): okay_

Kumunot ang aking noo sa nasaksihan, huh? Hindi ba si yachi at yams yung mag-asawa?

Bakit si kei yung kasama niya sa iisang bahay?

  
  


?

_sHOYO DAKS: HAHAHAHAHA TANGINA HOY MAG KAKASAMA LANG SILA_

_sHOYO DAKS: NAKIKI TULOY LANG SI KEI SA KANILA, LAYO KASE WORKPLACE NIYA DON SA BAHAY NILA NI KUYA AKI_

Ah.

_Ok._

_sHOYO DAKS: wag ka kase masyado pahalata bLEH:P_

_Keikiiii (cake): ?_

_sHOYO DAKS: WALA PUNYETA KAYO_

_sHOYO DAKS: ANYWAYS KAYA LANG AKO NAG INGAY DITO KASE_

_sHOYO DAKS: TARA GALA TAYO O KAYA KITA-KITA LANG BILIS NAAAAA_

_Yams: kailan? Mamaya ako free mga lunch_

_Yachichi: hapon pa ako pero pwede ko naman ipaadvanceeee mwehehe_

_Keikiiii (cake): wala akong laro mamaya, wala rin akong training, pero may pupuntahan ako._

_sHOYO DAKS: bakit tsukkiii? Anmeron bat wala kayong training?_

_Keikiiii (cake): may meeting mga coach mamaya, selection for national team siguro._

_sHOYO DAKS: LAH ANG DAYA BAT KAYO WALANG TRAINING KAME MERON?!_

_sHOYO DAKS: hOY KAGS OO NGA PALA, SASALI KA BA NATIONAL TEAM?_

_Hindi, 1 week lang kinuha kong pahinga._

_Baka sa susunod na taon pa, di pa tapos contrata ko dito sa italy._

_Yams: ay isang linggo ka lang dito?_

_Oo._

_Yachichi: kelan flight mo next week?_

_Monday rin, gusto ko lang talaga bumisita dito._

_sHOYO DAKS: HOY KAGS KUPAL KA TANGINA MO KALA KO BA DALAWANG BUWAN??_

_Tumawag coach ko kagabi, mas aagahan training_

_Hirap bracket namin this season._

_Keikiiii (cake): anong araw ngayon?_

_sHOYO DAKS: TUESDAYYY!!_

_Yachichi: ang bilis ng oraaasss:(_

_Yams: kaya mamaya mag kita na tayo, mga 11:30 ayos lang?_

Napatingin ako sa orasan na nakaplaster sa pader ng aking kwarto at nakitang 8:30am palang ang oras.

Marami pa akong oras para maghanda. Hindi ko alam kung anong mangyayari, pero bahala na,

Kung ano yung mangyayari, yun na yon.

_Keikiiii (cake): baka malate ako mga isang oras o dalawa._

_Yams: okay lang tsukki! Text mo lang kami if on the way kana!!_

_sHOYO DAKS: MAMAYA HAAAA BYE NA MAY TRAINING PA KOOOO!_

_Yachichi: maligayang pagbabalik sa pinas kags! Sana sumaya ka sa bakasyon mo:P_

_Yams: kei ano ba? Kanina ka pa hinihintay nauna na kami_

_Keikiiii (cake): mauna na kayo mamaya pa ako 9 alis._

_San punta?_

_Keikiiii (cake): dyan lang sa tabi._

  
  


“Tobio? Tobio! Tara na kakain na!” mag rereply pa sana ako ng tawagin ako ni kuya iwa mula sa sala, nag madali akong bumangon, nag sipilyo at naghilamos bago tumungo sa aming hapag kainan.

Papalabas pa lang ako sa aking silid nang biglang sumulpot ang isang pigura sa aking harapan, nalamutak ko ata yung mukha niya sa gulat.

“ARAY KO PUNYETA NAMAN KAKAIN NA DAW KASE!” inis na bulyaw ng taong nasa harap ko.

Nawala ang kaba ko nang makita kung sino yung sumigaw.

“Ay, ikaw pala yan kuya oiks.” 

Muli ay tinalikuran ko na siya at nag lakad, hinayaan ko naman siyang sumunod sa akin ng walang pag aalinlangan.

Kita ko naman sa kusina ang malapad na likod ni kuya hajime, ilang taon ang lumipas pero hindi pa rin nag babago ang kanyang pangangatawan, siguro nga lang ito’y medyo naging batak pa kaysa sa noon.

“Nakipag kita kana ba sa mga kaibigan mo?” panimula ni kuya hajime. Tahimik naman akong umupo at hinintay na mahain ang umagahan sa araw na ito.

“Kay hinata pa lang po.”

“Ilang beses ko pa bang sasabihin sayo na huwag ka ng mag po sa akin, ‘di pa ako gurang hoy.” napatingin kaming dalawa ni kuya tooru sa panenermon ng aming kasama, at nagulat kaming dalawa ni kuya hajime ng magsimulang tumawa ang kanyang nobyo.

“Babe baka raw masyado kang galit lagi kaya nag mumuka kang lolo” mangiyak-ngiyak niyang sabi habang naluluha kakatawa.

Inis namang lumapit si kuya hajime sa mapang asar niyang jowa at may binulong ito sa kanyang tainga, pag katapos lamang ng isang segundo’y muntik ko ng maibuga ang gatas na aking iniinom.

Nangangamatis ang mukha ni kuya tooru, may sinabe yata si kuya hajime na hindi kaaya-aya sa aking pandinig

“Ano na tobio? Nag usap na kayo?” napabuntong hininga nalang ako sa tanong na bumungad sa akin. “Hindi po kuya, ayoko po.”

“Bakit?”

_“Natatakot ako."_

Napatigil silang dalawa sa kanilang ginagawa at seryosong napatingin sa akin, hiya naman akong napa sulyap sa kawalan para maitago ang hiya na aking nadarama sa kasalukuyan.

Nanaig ang katahimikan sa lamesang kaninang napaka ingay, nakakatakot, at makapigil hinga ang tensyon na biglang sumulpot sa umagang ito.

Totoo naman kasi, hindi ko pa kaya, natatakot pa ako.

Mas lalo na mamaya, kasi makikita ko na _siya._

“Anong magagawa ng takot mo tobio?” ani kuya tooru at muling nag patuloy sa kanyang ginagawa.

“Walang mangyayari, kung patuloy kang mangangamba ng walang ginagawa. Isipin mo pag hinarap mo siya, hindi ba’t mas maganda ‘yon?”

Nag tataka naman akong tumingin sa kanya, at nakita ko si kuya hajime na nakangiting nilapag ang mga plato’t kubyertos.

“Pano naging maganda ‘yon kuya?”

“Bobo! Bobo ka talaga, ang engot engot mo!” yamot na reklamo ni kuya tooru dahilan upang konyatan siya ni kuya hajime. “Ang pinupunto lang naman ng kupal na to, mas mabuti ng mag _kaalaman_ na, kasi una, mawawala yung bigat na inaakay mo pitong taon ng nakaraan.” pag papatuloy niya.

_“Pangalawa, hindi natin alam, pero kung hahayaan kayo ng tadhana, malay mo parehehas pala kayo ng nararamdaman?”_

Hindi ko alam, pero nung sinabi sa akin ni kuya iwa yung mga huling kataga’y bigla akong kinabahan.

Paano ‘yon?

Imposible naman siguro ‘yon.

Imposibleng mahalin ako pabalik ni kei.

Imposible.

Lalo na ngayon.

_Dahil ngayon, mayroon ng taong mag papasaya sa kanya, at aalagaan siya._

  
  
  


**_10:34 AM_ **

Tahimik akong naghintay sa loob ng isang cafe sa BGC, hindi ko alam kung bakit gustong makipag kita nito, pero alam ko na sa oras na ito, sasabihin ko na lahat sa kanya.

Kahit pa anong mangyari, kung masaktan ko man siya.

Sasabihin ko pa rin.

Patuloy na nag layag ang aking isipan sa kung saan, hindi ko na alam, pero alam kong wala na akong magagawa.

Kailangan kong gawin kung ano ang nararapat.

Muli ay tinignan ko ang aking kapaligiran at napansing bilang lang sa aking kamay ang mga taong nasa cafe-ng tinutuluyan ko ngayon, halos lahat pa sa kanila’y mga estudyante at kokonti lamang ang mga gaya ko na nag ttrabaho na.

Tahimik kong ininom ang kape na binili ko kanina pa, tatlongpu’t limang minuto na ang nakakalipas simula nung ako’y nakarating dito. Ang sabi ng kasama ko’y dadating siya sa nasabing oras, pero ngayon.

Nakakunot ang noo kong tumingin sa labas ng cafe habang nag hihintay, nakakabwiset hindi sumunod sa nasabing oras yung taong nag papunta sa akin dito.

**_“Kei!”_ **

Napatingin ako sa pinanggalingan ng boses, at napabuntong hininga na lang ng makita ang taong kanina ko pa hinihintay.

“ ** _Kuroo. Bakit ngayon ka lang?”_ **

Kitang-kita ko ang pawis na namumuo sa kanyang noo, na sinabayan rin ng pag kunot nito, mukang nag karoon nga siya ng problema kaya siya nahuli ngayon.

“Nag ka aberya sa kumpanya, 'tong punong tagapamahala kasi namin ang sabi mag oover time daw kami ng mga kasamahan ko, saka late na rin kami pinalabas punyeta.” iritang wika niya habang hinayaan ang sarili niyang umupo sa katabing upuan ko.

“Ah, bakit mo pala ako tinawag dito? Sakto wala akong training ngayon.” 

“Gusto lang kitang makita, masama ba ‘yon?” mabilis niyang sabi sa akin, napatingin nalang ako sa kanya at hiyang iniwas ko na rin ang aking mga mata.

_Patawad, sana mapatawad mo ako._

Kinuha niya ang baso kong nag lalaman ng kape at uminom, hindi ko na rin pinansin, palagi naman siyang ganyan.

“Gah! Ang tapang naman neto tsukki!” nandidiri niyang sabi habang nakatitig sa baso ko.

“Ininom mo e engot.”

“Malay ko bang ganto yung lasa? Kadiri. “

“Ewan ko sayo”

Muli, natahimik kaming dalawa, sabay naming tinignan ang senaryo sa labas, puro mga dumadaang mga kotse at tao lang na nag lalakad ang aming nakikita.

Hindi ko alam kung paano ko sasabihin sa kanya.

Paano ba?

Hindi ko alam kung pano ko tatans-

“Balita ko nakauwi na si kageyama.” baritonong boses niyang sabi, napalunok naman ako sa kaba dahil eto na.

Tumango naman ako at nakita ko siyang seryosong napatingin sa akin.

“Kinausap mo?”

“Hindi. “

“Bakit?” 

“Hindi ko pa kaya, natatakot ako.”

Katahimikan. Alam ko sa oras na ito’y pangangaralan niya nanaman ako.

“Kei, sabihin mo na.”

Nanlalaki ang mga mata kong napatingin sa kanya, kita ko naman ang pilit niyang ngiti na naka plastar sa kanyang mga labi. “Kuroo-"

“Tapos na yung layunin ko, alam ko naman na talo na ako una pa lang.” pait niyang ani habang ako, punong-puno ng konsyensya at sakit ang puso ko.

Patawad, sana mapatawad mo pa ako.

“Sorry. Sinubukan ko naman talaga kuroo, pero _siya talaga e”_

“Alam ko kei, wag kang mag sorry sa akin.”

“Pinili ko naman ‘to” pag papatuloy niya.

Hindi ko lubos maisip na ang senaryong palagi kong iniisip sa imahinasyon ay nangyayari na ngayon, hindi ko kaya, ayokong makasakit, ayokong masaktan.

Pero totoo nga pala, na ‘pag nag mamahal ka, masasaktan ka.

Lungkot ang lumunod sa aking sistema, at tahimik na nag simulang tumulo ang aking mga luha, unti-unting ko ng binubuhos ang bigat na ilang taon kong iniinda.

_Bakit ganito? Hindi ba pwedeng masaya na lang lahat?_

_Bakit kailangan pang may masaktan?_

“Hoy ano ba yan? Wag ka ngang umiyak dyan” matawa-tawang pang-aasar niya sa akin.

Tangina neto, di ako nag bibiro tas ganto pa siya.

Mas lalo akong napaluha sa ugaling pinapakita niya, dahil alam ko, sa oras na lumabas kami sa lugar na aming pinaroroonan, ‘don na siya unti-unting lalamunin ng sakit at pighati.

“Tangina mo tetsu manahimik ka” pikon kong sabi sa kanya habang sumisinghot, natawa siya ulit at hinintay akong kumalma.

“‘Wag kang mag alala kei, hinanda ko na talaga yung sarili ko dito, ayos lang ako.”

Sinungaling.

Napabuntong hininga nalang siya’t napatingin sa labas. “Parang nung nangyari lang kay kenma” rinig kong bulong niya sa hangin na mas lalong nag palala ng kirot na aking nadarama.

_Tinanggihan din pala siya ni kenma._

“Pasyensya na talaga.”

“‘Wag ka ngang ganyan kei, ‘yan yung nararamdaman mo e, hindi ko pwedeng diktahan ‘yang nararamdaman mo, saka alam ko rin na babalik si kageyama, kaya hinanda ko na yung sarili ko.” pag-uulit niya sa sinabi niya sa akin kanina.

“Kahit na”

“Kei , makinig ka sa akin.” hinawakan niya ang aking mag kabilang balikat at seryoso akong tinitigan mata sa mata.

Tahimik lang rin akong tumingin sa kanya at hinayaan siyang mag salita. “Masakit man isipin, pero kei _hindi ikaw yung taong nilaan para sa akin._ ” panimula niya.

“Kaya nga sinbukan ko ‘diba? Kasi nag baka sakali ako na baka ikaw na yung tamang tao, pero sa situwasyon na ‘to, alam ko ng hindi, at buong puso kong tatanggapin ‘yon.”

“Mahirap aminin, pero kei, hindi ako yung nag mamay ari ng mga ngiting binibigay mo, hindi ako yung nag mamay-ari ng puso mo, dahil noong una pa lang, kay _kageyama_ na yan.” nilapat niya ang kanyang kanang kamao sa sa aking dibdib.

“Wala akong pagsisi, dahil alam kong ginawa ko ang lahat, kahit na hindi pa ‘yon sapat para _mahalin mo ako pabalik._ ” mahina siyang napatawa. “Hindi mo naibalik yung nararamdaman ko, pero masaya ako kasi alam kong _sinubukan mo._ kitang-kita ko rin kung paano mo talaga akong iningatan at alagaan, masaya na ako doon.”

“Masaya na ako, kasi naranasan ko, na kahit sa katiting na pagmamahal na binigay mo naisip ko ah ganito mag mahal ang isang tsukishima kei, paano pa kaya kung ako talaga yung _mahal?”_

Ang sakit, alam kong mas nasasaktan siya, pero sa mga salitang binibitawan niya, damang-dama ko yung bigat na pilit niyang pinapagaan.

Ang sakit kasi hindi ko siya kayang mahalin pabalik.

Ang sakit kasi kailangan niya pang masaktan para sumaya ako.

“Kaya tsukki _ayos lang talaga ako, kuntento na ako, at kaya ko na ring limutin yung nararamdaman ko sayo_ ”

"Sa apat na taon na kasama kita, imposibleng wala na akong mahihiling pa, kasi hindi ako. _Alam kong hindi ako._ " pananapos niya sa usapan.

Binitawan na niya ang kanyang hawak sa aking balikat, at uminom muli ng kape ko. Kahit na ang bigat, pilit akong ngumiti at sinabi ang katagang;

_“Salamat tetsu, salamat sa lahat”_

Napatingin siya sa akin at ngumiti rin.

_“Salamat rin kei, salamat sa lahat.”_

_Pahimakas._

  
  
  
  


**_“Hoy di ka nanaman mapakali dyan!”_ **

“Manahimik ka, nag iisip ako.”

“Luh sino yan ha? Si kei yan no? yiEEE”

“Sho ang ingay mo nakakabwiset ka!”

“Love, yams, asan na si tsukki?”

“Hindi ko pa alam, hindi naman nag rereply.”

Inis naman akong nakatitig sa binta mula sa condominium nila yamaguchi, kitang-kita sa aking mga mata kung gaano kataas ang lugar na aming pinaroroonan, nag mistulang langgam ang mga kotseng tumatakbo sa aking paningin.

_Ang tagal niya._

“Punyeta antagal naman ni kei, yams, yach tara punta tayo 7/11 gusto ko kape” pag-aanyaya ni shoyo sa dalawa habang ako nama’y pinapakinggan ko lang ang ganap sa loob ng silid.

“Sige, bili na rin tayo chicherya, moma tayo mamaya”

“Sama ako!”

“Sige na love, pakuha nga nung wallet ko dyan sa gilid mo.”

Napalingon ako sa aking mga kasama na nag aayos ng kanilang mga sarili, mukang wala silang balak isama ako, pero wala naman akong pakialam, mas gusto ko dito kaysa sa lumabas.

Maigi siguro kung iidlip na lang ako, hindi ko na mabilang sa aking daliri kung ilang beses na akong humikab sa oras na 'to.

“Kags, ikaw muna mag bantay dito, hintayin mo nalang si tsukki.” wika ni yams habang silang tatlo’y nakatingin sa akin, nag hihintay ng sagot, tumango naman ako bilang sagot at namaalam sa kanila.

Bahala siya dyan, dati nama’y di nahuhuli ‘yon sa nasabing oras, alas dose na ng tanghali, gutom at pagod ang nakarehistro sa aking sistema.

Gutom na ako.

Tumayo na ako mula sa aking kinauupuan nang marinig ko ang mahinang pag sara ng pintuan, maganda ang condominium na tinutuluyan nila yams, makahalong kulay puti at kayumanggi ang tema ng kanilang tahanan.

Ang mga sofa nila’y kulay kayumanggi rin, masarap sa mata tignan, malinis, halatang maalaga sila sa kanilang mga gamit.

Nag simula akong mag lakad patungo sa kusina, binuksan ang ref at nakitang kokonti nalang ang pagkaing nakapaloob dito.

Kinuha ko ang nag-iisang mansanas at sinimulang kainin ito, muli akong nag lakad pakanan, sa kadahilanang nandirito ang mga silid na nakapalinya. Tatlong pintuan ang bumungad sa akin at alam ko ang nasa sulok at pinaka dulong parte ang silid ni kei.

_Di naman siguro masamang pumasok ‘diba?_

Dahan-dahan kong hinawakan ang busol at pinihit ito, bumukas ang pintuan at unang sumalubong sa akin ang pamilyar na pabangong palagi kong naaamoy kay kei.

Mas lalo akong inantok, pero pilit kong itong labanan sa kadahilanang marami akong gustong malaman kay kei apat na taon ang lumipas

Heto ako ngayon, sinara ko ang pintuan at tinignan ang paligid ng kanyang silid, malinis walang labis walang kulang, sa kanyang maliit na lamesa’y nakalapag ang isang larawan, kinuha ko ito para makita ko kung sino ang kanyang mga kasama.

Ngunit nagulat ako nang makita ang larawan ng aming volleyball team noong ika-unang taon namin ng hayskul.

Hindi ko aakalaing may pag ka sentimental ‘tong lalaking to.

Nilapag ko ang frame at umupo sa kanyang kama, hindi ko alam, pero para akong iniimbita ng kama niya na humiga’t matulog.

Hinayaan ko ang sarili kong sumuko at humiga, niyakap ko ang isang unan na mag isang nakasandal sa gilid habang patuloy akong nilalamon ng antok.

_Ang tagal mo kei, ilang taon na kitang iniintay._

  
  


_“King?”_

_“King, gising na.”_

_“Kakain na tayo ng pananghalian, bilis na.”_

_“KEI!! SI KAGS?!”_

_“Shh! Wag kang maingay ginigising ko nga eh!”_

_“Ay, sige kayo muna dyan”_

“Hngh” iminulat ko ang aking mga mata, nakatulog ako sa kwarto ni kei.

Teka. 

King daw?

Mabilis akong bumangon at tinignan ko ang aking paligid, laking gulat ko nang makita si kei na nakaupo sa gilid ng kama, nakatitig sa akin.

Nawala na parang bula ang antok sa katawan ko, hindi ako makapaniwala na nandito na siya sa harap ko ngayon. Para bagang may nag tatambol sa puso ko sa lakas ng tibok.

_Si kei, nasa harap ko._

Kitang-kita ko ang kanyang ginintuang kayumangging buhok, ang kulay tskolate niyang mga mata, ang matangos niyang ilong, at ang kanyang mapupulang mga labi.

Nakakabighani, walang nag bago sa akin sa tuwing makikita ko siya.

Halos araw-araw, sa kada makikita’t makakasama ko siya, walang araw na hindi ako nabibighani sa kanyang kaguwapuhan.

Pansin ko rin na naging batak rin ang kanyang katawan, hindi gaya dati na payat at para bagang isang tulak mo lang sa kanya’y titilapon na siya.

Tumangkad siya lalo, at mas lalong gumanda ang paraan niya kung paano siya manamit, sa kasalukuyan ay suot niya ang isang puting t-shirt, at maong na pants, simple pero mas lalo siyang gumuwapo sa paningin ko.

“Hoy, kanina ka pa nakatulala dyan.” nagising ako sa katotohanan ng bigla siyang mag-salita, pati boses niya lalong lumalim.

Ramdam ko ang pag-iinit ng aking pisngi sa hiya at kilig na nadarama, nakakahiya nakatulog ako sa kwarto niya. Tumikhim muna ako bago mag salita.

“Pasyensya na, dito pa ako nakatulog sa kwarto mo.” paghingi ko ng paumanhin habang inaayos ang sariling buhok, at umalis na sa kanyang kama.

Tahimik siyang nakatitig sa akin habang ako’y papalapit sa kanya, kada hakbang na aking ginagawa ang siyang pagsibol ng kaba sa aking puso.

Nang ako’y nasa harap niya, mas lalo kong naamoy ang ginagamit niyang pabango. Pakiramdam ko nasa paraiso na ako.

Paano pa kaya kung nasa bisig na niya ako?

“Ayos lang, alam ko namang pagod ka.” 

“Sorry ngayon lang ako nakarating, may ginawa lang ako.” dagdag pa niya na ewan ko.

Bigla ko nalang naramdaman ang pag init ng aking mata at ang pag bara ng aking dibdib, hindi pa rin ako makapaniwala, na matapos ang apat na taon, nasa harap ko na ulit siya.

Maluha-luha ko siyang tinignan sa kanyang mga mata na ikinagulat niya.

“King? Ayos k-”

“Pwedeng payakap?”

“Tobio? Ay- sige, uhm sunod na lang kayo ha?” biglang sumulpot si yachi na parehas naming ikinagulat, nakangisi siyang tumakbo paalis, at ilang segundo pa lang ang nakalipas, bigla kaming nakarinig ng sigawan.

Muli kaming nag katinginan ni kei, ang kanyang mga mata’y puno ng lungkot at saya, hindi ko alam.

“Dito muna tayo?” pang-aaya niya, tumango naman ako at nanatili sa aking posisyon.

Dahan-dahan niyang sinara ang pintuan, dahilan upang mas lalong manaig ang katahimikan sa aming dalawa. Lumapit siya sakin habang nakaplastar ang mapang asar niyang ngiti.

“Akala ko ba, yayakapin mo ako?”

“Nahihiya ako.”

“Sa akin ka pa nahiya king?” pang-aasar niya.

Namiss ko ‘to.

“Tangina mo, manahimik ka.” pikon kong tugon sa pang-aasar niya.

Bigla siyang humalakhak na mas lalo kong kinahiya, nakakainis, pati tawa niya, napaka sarap sa pandinig.

“Bilis na, minsan lang to.” matawa-tawang pamimilit niya.

Hindi na ako nag sayang ng oras pa't mahigpit ko na siyang niyakap, bigla kong nadama ang init ng kanyang katawan at nanunuot ang kanyang pabango sa aking ilong.

Pahinga.

Tuwang-tuwa niyang tinanggap ang yakap na binigay ko sa kanya, ramdam ko ang unti-unting pagbalot ng kayang mga kamay sa aking baywang, dahilan upang mas lalo pa akong maging emosyonal.

_Aalpas rin ang nararamdaman kong ka’y tagal ko ng tinatago._

Hinayaan ko ang sarili kong lumuha sa kanyang bisig, nilasap ko ang sandaling ito, dahil alam naming dalawa na hinding-hindi namin makakalimutan 'to.

_“Dito ka na lang, ‘wag ka ng umalis.”_ bulong niya sa akin na mas lalong nag palala ng nararamdaman ko.

Paulit-ulit akong tumango at ramdam kong hinigpitan niya ang pagkakayakap niya sa akin, binaon niya ang kanyang muka sa aking leeg at siniksik ang sarili niya doon.

Gulat ako ng biglang may maramdaman akong mainit na likido na umaagos sa leeg ko, umiiyak siya.

“Tahan na kei, nandito na ako.” pang-aalo ko sa kanya.

**_Sa wakas, nandito kana._ **

Ilang minuto ang lumipas na mag kayakap kami sa isa’t-isa, para bang aming pinupunan ang mga nasayang na taon na kami’y mag kahiwalay.

Bigla siyang bumitaw sa aming pagkakayakap, at tumingin sa akin na nakangiti.

“Mamaya na tayo mag-usap, kumain muna tayo.”

“Sige.”

Inayos muna namin ang aming mga sarili, at hawak kamay kaming lumabas sa kwarto patungo sa hapagkainan, bago ko pa man makita ang mga muka ng aming mga kasamahan namin ay narinig na agad namin ang tanong ni yamaguchi.

_“Kei. Si kuya kuroo?”_

Ah. 

Natahimik ang lahat habang nag hihintay sa isasagot ni kei, napabuntong hininga nalang siya at umupo sa bakanteng upuan.

“Tobio, sit here sa tabi ko.” pang-uutos niya sa akin na sinunod ko naman pero,

Tobio? Ha? Ano daw?

“Anong tawag mo sa akin?” gulat kong tanong sa kanya at iritang siyang napatingin sa akin.

“Tobio malamang, pangalan mo ‘yon ‘diba?”

“Bakit ang sungit mo bigla?”

“Naiinis ako sa tanong mo e walang kwenta amputa”

“Ewan ko sayo tangina ka.”

“Hoy ano ba yan?” saway ni yamaguchi sa amin. “Kumain muna kayo, mamaya na kayo mag bangayan, kala mo naman di namiss yung isa’t isa.” dagdag pa niya.

Namumula na lang akong nag simulang kumain, ‘di man ako nag sasalita pero dinig ko ang pinag uusapan ng tatlo.

“Naiistress ako sa intern ko juskomaryosep!” inis na reklamo ni yachi, “di mo alam kung saan pinaglihi, sa sama ata ng loob! Punyeta mas masungit pa kaysa sa hr namin!” pag papatuloy niya.

“Eh? Bakit sayo napunta ‘yon?” tanong ni hinata, “pwede mo pa naman palipatin ‘yon diba?”

“HINDI NA! Lahat ng departments puno na ng interns, samin may natirang isang slot, tangina ‘di ko alam kung bakit sa akin napunta na dapat kay konoha yon!” gigil na sabat niya.

“Love chill, tiisin mo na lang”

“Talagang titiisin ko yamaguchi tadashi! Kung hindi lang tayo mag kakaanak titigilan ko na 'tong trabaho na 'to!"

Natahimik bigla ang hapag-kainan sa narinig.

Bakas ang gulat sa muka naming lahat, maging kay yamaguchi na pinag taka ko, ‘di niya ba alam na mag kakaanak na siya?

Ah, siguro gusto isurprise ni hitoka.

“HA?? ANONG MAG KAKAANAK GAGO KA BA? BUNTIS KA?!” sigaw ni shoyo na bumasag sa katahimikang nagawa namin.

Gulat nalang kami ng biglang tinakpan ni yamaguchi ang kanyang mukha at nag simulang umiyak, siguro sa gulat at saya, napatigil kami sa pagkain ni kei dahil sa pangyayari.

Tawang-tawa na niyakap ni hitoka si yamaguchi na humahagulgol na, niyakap siya pabalik ng kanyang asawa.

“3 weeks pa lang, kahapon ko nalaman, surprise ko sana kayo kaso nadulas ako.” masayang pagpapaliwanag ng babae naming kaibigan at isa-isa namin silang sinabihan ng pag bati.

Hinintay muna naming kumalma si yams na nakayakap pa rin sa kanyang asawa habang patuloy ang aming kwentuhan, mas lalong naging masaya ang pag-uwi ko dito sa pinas dahil sa aking nalaman.

“Love naman! Bakit hindi mo sinabi sa akin agad?”

“Alam mo ba yung word na surprise ha? Wag ako” pag tataray ng babae ng siya naming ikinatawa.

“Nako mood swings na! Kami ninong ha!” sabi ni hinata at parehas kaming sumangayon sa kanyang ideya.

“Oo naman, kayo na agad no!, nako tawagan ko lang sila kuya suga, babalitaan ko muna sila” mabilis na tumayo si yams hawak ang kanyang cellphone at saka kinausap na ang mga kuya-kuyahan namin.

“Mag ayos na kayo kei, tobio, ako na bahala dito.”

“Hindi, tutulong ako mag ligpit, mahirap pa naman pag buntis.” tugon ni kei at hinayaan naman siya ni hitoka tumulong.

Tatayo na sana ako upang mag hugas ng pinag kainan nang kalabitin ako ni kei.

“Mauna ka na sa kwarto ko, maligo ka na.” napatingin ako sa kanya.

“Hmm. sige” 

“Yachi! Dito na ako matulog! Isama ko si tsumu!” 

“Ge lang, walang mag kakalat ha?”

“YAAYYY!”

Palihim na lamang ako ngumiti at nag simulang mag lakad patungo sa silid ni kei.

  
  


_“Sooo, bakit hindi mo sinagot yung tanong ni tadashi?”_

“Gusto ko ikaw mag sabi sa kanya.” sabi ko habang binabanlawan ang mga sinasabunan ni hitoka.

“Bakit ako? Ikaw yung kaibigan diba?”

Ewan ko natatakot din ako ron e, iba talaga magalit ‘yon.

“Gusto ko muna kasi talaga sabihan si tobio ngayon, gusto ko na siyang alam mo yon?”

Hindi ko maipaliwanag yung gusto kong sabihin, pero bahala na.

Napakamot nalang ako sa aking batok at nag salita muli.

“Gusto ko na kasing ligawan-”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA”

Gulat na gulat ako ng biglang tumili si yachi, hindi ko alam kung matatawa ba ako o maiinis, pero natawa nalang ako, dahil buntis pala ‘tong kausap ko.

“JUSKO HOY TOTOO BA?!?!”

“Hitoka?! Anong nangyayari-” Napahinto si yamaguchi nang makitang ayos lang pala kami. “Anong meron? Kei?” 

“Kinausap ko na si tetsu kanina.” diretso kong sabi at natawa ako dahil nakita ko kung paanong sabay lumaki ang mata nilang dalawa.

“Oh? Anong sabi?” 

“Basta, sinabi ko yung totoo.” sagot ko sa tanong ni tadashi. “Nasaktan ko siya, pero siguro para naman sa ikakabuti niya ‘yon.”

“Aba buti naman at sinabi mo na! Puputi ata buhok ko sayo pag hindi mo pa sinabi.” masungit na sabi niya. “Oh, kay tobio? Umamin kana ba?”

“Hindi pa, mamaya pa.” kabadong sabi ko sa kanya.

Ayos lang, nakapag desisyon na ako, aamin ako sa kanya mamaya, para sa huli gaya ng sinabi ni tetsu, wala akong pag sisisihan.

“Edi mabuti, umamin kana’t mag pakasal na kayo, punyeta ang tagal ko nang nag hihintay!” pag rereklamo niya, “bilisan mo na, ako na dito mag usap na kayo.”

Pinunasan ko ang aking kamay at nag pasalamat sa aking kaibigan, tahimik na akong nag lakad patungo sa aking silid na kung saan napaparoon si tobio.

_Bahala na._

  
  


**_“Tobio? Tapos ka na?”_ **rinig ko ang boses ni kei na kumakatok sa pintuan ng cr.

“Nag sisipilyo na lang, sandali.” 

“Bilisan mo na, maliligo rin ako.” sabi niya pa at rinig ko ang pag-alis niya sa pintuan.

Tinignan ko kung anong oras na, alas otso na pala, atsaka nag mumog at lumabas na nakatapis lang ng tuwalya sa aking baywang.

  
“Kei, pahiram ako pantulog” sabi ko sa kanya at pagkaangat niya ng tingin ay bigla namang namula ang kaniyang pisngi.

Haha ang cute.

“Uh, okay.” nag mamadali siyang bumangon at pumunta sa aparador niya, isang minuto pa ang lumipas bago niya inabot sa akin ang lumang pares niya ng pantulog. “Eto, maliit na yan sakin kaya sigurado akong kasya ‘to sa’yo” nahihiyang sabi niya habang nakaiwas ng tingin sa akin.

Napangiti naman ako sa pag-uugali niya, hindi ko na napigilan ang sarili kong asarin siya.

“Bakit hindi ka makatingin sa akin ha?” nang aalaska kong sabi sa kanya na lalong nag papula sa kanyang pisngi.

“Shut up, maliligo na ako.”

Napahalakhak naman ako sa kalokohan ko, ‘yon pa la yung kahinaan niya.

Padabog naman niyang sinarado ang pintuan at mas lalo pa akong inantok nang marinig ko ang pag ragasa ng tubig mula sa banyo.

Tinignan ko ang damit na binigay niya’t napangiti sa tuwa na aking nadarama, mabilis ko itong isinuot at nahiga sa kanyang kama.

  
  


_Nagising ako sa kamay na humahawi sa buhok ko. Pag ka mulat ng aking mga mata’y nakita ko si kei na tahimik na nakatitig sa akin._

“Sorry, nagising ata kita.” paghingi niya ng paumanhin na ikina iling ko. “Ayos lang, hinihintay lang talaga kita.”

“Bakit?”

“Hindi ako matutulog hangga’t hindi tayo nakakapag usap kei.” seryosong ani ko sa kaniya. “Marami tayong pag-uusapan.”

“Bakit ngayon? Hindi ba tayo nag uusap?”

“Syempre iba ngayon.” depensa ko sa aking sarili at bumangon para harapin siya.

Katahimikan.

Tuwang tuwa naman niyang hinawi ang buhok kong nakaharang sa aking mukha, nilibot niya ang kanyang paningin mula sa aking mata, patungo sa aking labi.

Mas lalo akong kinabahan sa kadahilanang nanatili ang kanyang mga mata sa aking labi, hindi ko alam ang gagawin ko, masyadong malakas ang tibok ng puso ko para makapag-isip pa ng kung anu-ano.

“Mahal kong hari, ako’y humihingi ng permiso sa iyo.” may halong biro niyang sabi na ikinatawa ko ng mahina. “Ano ‘yon?” pilit kong hinuhuli ang kanyang tingin, at ng mangyari ito’y halos himatayin na ako sa sobra-sobrang niyerbyos na aking nadarama.

“Ang alipin mo’y ninanaisa na ika'y mahagkan kamahalan. Lahat ay kanyang ibibigay, malasap lang ang matamis mong labi.” nang-aakit niyang tugon habang pinapadausdos niya ang kanyang hinlalaki sa aking labi.

“Bakit naman hindi? Kung mangagaling naman sa aliping aking pag sisilbihan balang araw, lahat ng kanyang kahilingan ay aking pupunan walang labis, walang kulang.” 

Hindi ko na siya hinintay pa’t aking inilapat ang labi ko sa kanya, kakaibang init ang sumibol sa aking sistema nang mag simula siyang gumalaw, dahan-dahan, maingat at dama ang pagmamahal ang bawat halik na aming pinag sasaluhan.

Hindi ko mapigilang maging emosyonal, kahit pa ma’y hindi pa niya nasasabi sakin ang salitang “mahal kita” ngayon palang ay wala ng makakatumbas sa pag mamahal na kanyang pinadama kada dumadausdos ang kanyang labi laban sa akin.

_Nakauwi na ako, sa wakas, aking nahagkan ang bituwin na dati ko pa lamang pinapangarap._

_Sa wakas nayakap na kita, sa wakas, nahawakan na kita_.

_Sa wakas hindi na ako luluha pa, dahil nandyan ka na._

Presyensya mo pa lang, kakaibang kasiyahan na ang dala mo, walang duda, _ikaw ang pahinga na ka’y tagal ko ng hinahanap._

Una siyang bumitaw sa halik, at kanyang isinandal ang kanyang noo sa aking noo, napapikit ako dahil sa halu-halong mga emosyon na nararamdaman ko.

_“I love you.”_

Mas lalo akong napaiyak sa narinig.

_“I love you, I love you. Mahal na mahal kita.” ang sarap sa pandinig, para bagang nakalutang ako sa langit._

_“Ako din. Mahal kita.” tugon ko sa kanya’t niyakap siya ng mahigpit._

“Bakit ngayon ka lang? Ang tagal kitang hinintay tobio.” kumandong ako sa kanya, at binalik niya ang mahigpit na yakap na binigay ko sa kanya.

**_Natakot pa ko nung simula._ **

“Natakot ako kei, naalala mo nung sinabi ko sayo noon? Ayokong mawala ka, kaya mas maigi na lang na mahalin ka sa malayo.”

“Hindi ko naman magagawa ‘yon, pero kahit umamin ka dati tatanggi ako.”

“Bakit?”

“Hindi pa ako karapat-dapat na mahalin ka.” napangiti ako sa sagot niya, ano kaya dahilan nito?

“Karapat-dapat kana kei, simula nung mahulog ako sayo.”

Natawa siya, pati rin ako natawa sa kakornihan naming dalawa, pero walang hihigit sa saya na naramdaman naming dalawa ngayon.

“Korni mo gago” tawang tawang sabi niya sa akin, habang nakahawak siya sa sarili niyang tyan.

“Kingina mo kinilig ka naman wag kang gago”.

“Joke lang baby pakiss pa ako isa pa.” sabi niya at pinatakan ako ng halik sa labi.

“Ewan ko sayo bahala ka dyan matutulog na ako” namumula naman akong humiga at tumalikod sa kanya, ramdam ko din na humiga na siya at niyakap ako sa likod.

“Binasted mo si kuya kuroo?” biglang tanong ko sa kanya habang siya naman ay napahinto sa kanyang pagsiksik sa akin. “Hmm.yeah.” ani niya at siniksik ang kanyang ulo sa aking leeg.

“Bakit? 

“Kasi ikaw mahal ko.”

“Gago.” mura ko sa kanya. “Seryoso? Ilang taong nanligaw ‘yon sayo?” pinatay ko ang lampshade at humarap sa kanya.

“Simula nung umalis ka.”

Tangina totoo? Ang tagal non a?

“Ang tagal non kei. Bakit ‘di mo sinagot?” tanong ko sa kanya habang patuloy na iniisip kung anong pinag gagawa ko sa italy para lang makalimutan siya.

Kaso wala, hindi ko talaga kayang kalimutan ‘to.

_“Kasi nga ikaw yung mahal ko, ang kulit mo.”_

Ah. eto na pala yung tinatawag nilang paraiso. Wala na akong mahihiling pa dahil nandito na sa kamay ko yung bituing matagal ko nang gustong abutin.

“Mahal din kita ew.”

“Matulog kana engot.”

Hinila ko ang kumot pataas at binalot ito sa aming dalawa, sa wakas, makakapagpahinga na ako kasama ang aking minamahal.

“Samahan mo ako bukas, salubungin natin ang bukang liwayway.”

“Gisingin mo ako baby, hindi ako aattend ng training.”

“Okay po, kiss ko?” pangungulit ko sa kanya, nakangiti naman siyang sumunod at ako’y hinalikan.

“Ano para sa’yo yung pagmamahal baby?” tanong niya sa akin, kinuha ko ang kanyang kamay at hinawakan ito.

Napangiti naman ako at sinabing;

_“Ikaw.”_

**_Mundo kong malabo, kinulayan mo._ **

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ayon naman pala, kung gusto niyo akong sigawan, feel free sa curiouscat ko or sa twitter! 
> 
> Sana nagustuhan niyo!<3


End file.
